


The Infinite Playlist

by bohemeyourself



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the search for a secret show by his favorite band, Arthur Pendragon finds more than he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinite Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based upon the film Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist. Some landmarks in this fic are fictional. Many thanks to blue_eyed_1987, for the amazing beta and hand-holding that she did. I could not have asked for a better cheerleader, mentor and ass-kicker. So much love, seriously. Also thanks to not_so_flawless for being an awesome kid sister and letting me borrow her laptop on roadtrips.

Being a Pendragon has its moments, Arthur thinks, but mostly it’s just annoying. It’s not that he resents his father for being so famous, or being gone a lot, or dragging him and Morgana out to a seemingly endless string of events. It’s the fact that being immersed in the music industry since birth has made him, not jaded, no, but perhaps immune? The clubs, the shows, the famous rock stars hanging around the Pendragon household, it’s second nature to Arthur now. No more exciting than going out to the shops for milk and bread.

Arthur’s currently sitting in the computer lab, clicking through yet another brilliant spotify playlist by Emrys, when Morgana sinks into the chair next to him.

“Are you still pining over this guy?” Morgana raises an eyebrow at the screen.

Arthur pulls off his headphones. “He has amazing taste in music, is all. All his mixes are brilliant.” He huffs. “I don’t even know him.” Okay, so maybe he’s checked out his facebook page, and is also following him on tumblr too, but the less Morgana knows the better.

“But you’re okay with stalking him on the internet?”

“It’s not stalking, Morgana.”

“Whatever,” She waves an imperious hand at him. She is so much more her father’s child than Arthur is. “So I just got an email saying Where's Fluffy will be playing in the city tonight.”

That got Arthur’s attention. “Any clues on where?”

“Nope, it’ll be another wild goose chase. You down?”

“Of course I am down, Morgana, who are you talking to?”

+++

Merlin lay sideways across his bed, laptop balanced across his stomach. He’s putting the finishing touches on another mix when he hears a familiar screech of tires. Merlin goes to the window just in time to see Gwaine skid the van directly into the rubbish bins out front. Merlin groans, his mother is going to kill him.

“Oi, do you have to do that every time?” Merlin slides the window open as Gwaine jumps out.

“What? Are those always there?” Gwaine has the gall to look sheepish.

“Yes, you pillock, they are always there.”

Lance comes around from the other side of the van. “Come down, oh mopey one. We have something to show you.”

Merlin shuts the window and trudges outside. He and Gwaine started the band two years ago, just the two of them faffing about in Gwaine’s garage. Merlin had been playing any stringed instrument he could get his hands on since he was in primary school, and Gwaine had been in choir since he could talk, just about. The arrangement they had was casual at best; Merlin loved hearing Gwaine sing, and Gwaine loved the attention. They didn’t really get serious until Lance had shown up.

“Alright, what is it?” The concrete is cold under his bare feet, and he wraps his arms around himself.

“We found a drummer,” Gwaine grins. Lance goes around to the back of the van and pulls out a box.

“Really?”

“Well, sort of. Lance, show him.” Lance lifts the cover off the box and Merlin groans. Inside is a practice kit, made of plastic and lights and all around looking like something he would not be caught dead with.

“That’s a children’s toy, Gwaine. Where’d you get it?”

“Never mind that, it’s really simple to use. You can just set up the thing on stage and we’ll play along.”

Merlin scrubs a hand over his face. “You can’t be serious. Whatever happened to being a ‘real band’?” Merlin throws air quotes around the phrase.

“It’s just for tonight. And besides, everyone’ll be too fucked out of their heads to notice.”

“Wait, wait! Stop the presses!” Lance is staring down at his phone and holding up a finger. “Where's Fluffy will be playing a surprise gig in the city tonight! Look out for the white rabbits about town for clues!”

Gwaine punches the air. “That’s awesome! Merlin, go put some trousers on, we need to get going!”

Merlin looks down at himself while Lance puts the abomination back in the van. He’s still wearing pajama bottoms and a raggedy sweatshirt. “Alright, I’ll catch up with you two, yeah?”

Merlin goes back inside to scream into a pillow.

+++

“Okay, so last time they played, it was at the Enterprise. So I’m thinking we should start there.” Morgana’s got one arm looped through his as they head for the front of the school.

“Good idea. But please promise you will not get drunk and get lost. Uther will have my head if that happens again.”

“When has that ever happened?” Morgana looks at him through her lashes. Arthur just glares. “Okay, okay. I promise!”

“Hey Morgana, looking fierce today.” Vivien’s voice catches up with them as they’re leaving campus.

Arthur groans. He had almost made it an entire day without hearing her annoying voice. “Did you hear Who’s Fluffy is playing in the city tonight. I love that band, I’m totally going to be there.”

Morgana opens her mouth to answer, so Arthur thinks he’s covered when he mutters “Where. Where's Fluffy.”

“What’s that, Arthur?” Vivien turns to him. _Shit._

“The band’s name is Where's Fluffy, not who.”

“Oh, whatever,” Vivien waves him off. “So will we see you there, Morgana?”

“Yeah, Arthur and I are going to be in the city tonight.”

“Great, talk to you later!” She says airily, turning off back towards the front gate.

“Ugh, why do you put up with her?” Arthur groans once she’s out of earshot.

“We grew up with her, she’s not that bad.”

“Easy for you to say.” Vivien has had a personal vendetta against Arthur ever since he pushed her off the monkey bars in primary school. It only got worse when she found out he was gay. Like _that_ made any sense. Sometimes Morgana is the only female Arthur is willing to put up with, and that’s only because she’s related to him.

“Oh, come on, don’t let her ruin our night.”

+++

Merlin’s struggles for almost ten minutes until he can jam his bass into the backseat of his car. He really should have had Lance and Gwaine take it in the van. He manages to get most of it in, but has to roll down the driver’s side window to let the edge of the case hang out. Now on to battle number two: start the car.

The tiny yellow fiat sputters to life. Merlin has to wait for a few minutes before the clutch will engage and he can shift into first, but eventually the battle against the ancient vehicle is won and Merlin is on his way.

The Enterprise is pretty busy, not packed, but busy enough. Merlin thinks the possibility of a Fluffy show has lured the people of Camden out on a weeknight. The crowd wanders in and out as they play along to the stupid noise machine.

At the end of the song, Gwaine pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it into the crowd. Merlin rolls his eyes. They’re into the chorus (if you can call it that) of the next song when he looks out into the crowd and sees a blond guy watching him. He seems to be about Merlin’s age, and he’s standing alone, which is odd, but that’s not what makes him look out of place. He’s wearing a Manchester United jersey under a black utility jacket, blond hair reflecting the lights from the stage. He does not look like he fits into any sort of scene in Camden. In fact, he looks like he should be at home getting his beauty rest for a footie match in the morning. He’s fit, and he’s bloody gorgeous.

Merlin’s still churning out notes on his bass when Gwaine elbows him. The song has ended.

 _Fuck._

+++

The band isn’t bad, Arthur decides, despite the fact that they are playing along to a child’s plastic drum toy. Maybe that’s their schtick, you know? Like some bands use really strange non-musical instruments to make sounds in their songs. They’ve got potential, Arthur thinks.

Arthur’s gaze flickers between the band and Morgana, who’s at a table taking shots with some dudes in skinny jeans and too many piercings. The kind of dudes who make Arthur’s eye twitch.

Back to the band. Their bass player is adorable, though. Tall and thin, he looks so hipster it hurts. Except his boots are laced all the way up, tucked under the hems of his rather well fitting jeans. He’s got a a red tartan scarf on top of a grey hoodie, the sleeves of which are pushed up to reveal pale forearms. The pale fingers wrapped around the neck of the bass are so long and elegant they should be illegal.

Morgana wanders over towards the end of the set. “Hey there,” She cackles at nothing.

“Hey yourself,” Arthur states, continuing to watch the band. The bass player, specifically.

Morgana looks between Arthur and the stage. “Oh my god, you filthy, filthy, whore!”

“What?” Arthur looks over.

“You are totally blowing him with your eyes!”

“No, Morgana, I am not. Nobody can blow someone with their eyes. Well, maybe you, but that’s not the point! He is not cute! And-”

“Do not even try to tell me he’s not your type, Arthur. I know you.”

“Whatever,” Arthur heaves a sigh. The band has stopped playing, though the drum toy thumps on. The cute bass player is poking at it, trying to turn it off and making it do everything but. The crowd starts making disapproving noises, getting louder and louder. From where he’s standing, Arthur can see the pink flush tinting the guy’s ears as he fiddles with the thing. Finally, the lead singer marches over and yanks the power cord out of it. The noise stops and the crowd cheers.

The guys leave the stage and Morgana nudges him in the ribs. “Go talk to him!”

“About what? Morgana, he is...”

“Not your type, I get it. But they just played a good set, you should go give your congrats, at least. They can’t be any older than we are, and to get a gig, sans drummer, during the crawl is a feat.” Morgana pushes him, and Arthur stumbles, caught off guard, straight into Cute Bass Player.

“Hey!” Cute Bass Player says before turning around. He wobbles, and Arthur catches his elbow to steady him.

“Sorry, sorry.” He mutters, letting go of Cute Bass Player’s elbow like he’s been burned, heading swiftly in the opposite direction. Instead of escaping embarrassment, he runs smack into Vivien, who’s got some dumb looking bloke in tow. He looks like the kind of complete douche that is Vivien’s exact type.

“Arthur!” Her voice is mocking, even over the loudness of the music. “What’re you doing here?”

Arthur hopes he doesn’t look too visibly deflated. “Oh, you know, just here for the show.” He says slowly. “Gotta keep an ear out for dad, since he’s away. Who’s your friend?” God, why did he ask?

“This is Sven,” Vivien says, half turning his way. “He’s in university.” He nods, and the guy nods back. “What about you, Arthur? Are you here with anyone?”

“Yeah, I am, actually,” Arthur says. What the fuck? When did his mouth decide to carry on without his permission? “I’m here... with... someone, yeah.” Arthur gestures towards the bar, pointing vaguely towards where Cute Bass Player is talking to some androgynous creature in a crap-ton of makeup.

Vivian scoffs. “Him?” It’s almost as if he can smell the disdain coming off of her. “Well, I’ll let you get back to him then.” Vivien flounces away, her dumb-looking guy following behind. Arthur’s left staring dumbly at their retreating backs.

“Hi,” Arthur slides into the space previously occupied by the androgynous creature. “This is going to sound mental, but could I possibly ask you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a sec? There’s a girl here who I need to get rid of,”

Cute Bass Player looks confused, but not totally disgusted. Over his shoulder, he can see Vivian advancing on them. “Shit, just, go with it, please?” Arthur tries his best puppy face before, Vivian closing in. Arthur gives up and hauls the guy in by the lapels of his jacket. The kiss isn’t perfect, sloppy in Arthur’s haste, but not terrible. The guy tastes a bit like cola, sweet and sharp. Arthur cracks one eye to see Vivian’s backside getting further and further away. Victory.

+++

Blonde Guy breaks the kiss, and Merlin stares. His mouth is open and red from the kiss. “Sorry, I’m Arthur,” He lets go of Merlin’s jacket, slowly stepping backwards.

“Merlin,” He murmurs. His hand twitches, wanting to reach up to touch his lips, but he thinks better of it.

“Thanks,” Arthur says.

“Arthur! There you are!” A girl in a leather jacket and an obscenely short skirt crashes into his side, rebounds off the bar and ends up on the floor.

“Morgana!” Arthur bends, grabbing her elbow to help her to her feet. She’s like a doll, limp in his arms.

“Here, let me help you.” Merlin says, bending.

“Thanks.” Arthur says when they get all three of them to their feet. “I need to get her home.”

“Arthur, he’s much prettier up close.” Morgana stage whispers, slurring the words together. Arthur rolls his eyes. On the other side of her, Merlin’s ears are red.

They get across the dance floor, and are almost to the door when Vivian appears with some dude in tow. He looks dumb. “Merlin! Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You see, Steven and I need a ride.”

“Vivan! Em,” Merlin tries not to pull a face. He looks over at Arthur, who raises an eyebrow in question. Merlin shakes his head. “No, I don’t think,”

“Car’s full, Viv, is what Merlin’s trying to say. Now if you’ll excuse, I’ve got to get Morgana home.” Arthur pulls Morgana more firmly into his side and heads for the front door.

Merlin follows.

+++

Dammit. The fiat clicks, and clicks, not turning over. “Fuck,” Merlin curses aloud.

Arthur looks around, trying to look bored. “So...” In the back, Morgana shuffles around. “How do you know Vivian?”

“She’s my neighbor. She- shit, car, c’mon,” Just then, a large brown van pulls around the corner, one of those old people carriers that just screams “Rapist! Stay AWAY!”

“Jesus,” Arthur gapes as three dudes (Arthur remembers them as Merlin’s bandmates) jump out of the van and descend on the tiny yellow vehicle.

“It’s not as scary as it looks. They’re mostly harmless.”

One of the guys, the tall one that wasn’t on stage with them, pops the hood of the fiat. One of the others, Arthur can’t tell in the semidarkness, opens Merlin’s door. “Out, let me see.”

“Lance, you know nothing about cars.”

“I know more than you. Now get out, let us fix it.” Lance guides Merlin out of the car and plunks down in the driver’s seat. “Uhm, blondie, Gwaine needs your assistance in the van.”

“The-” Arthur points to the creeper van, skeptical.

“uh huh, the large vehicle yonder.”

Arthur rolls his eyes, but goes. The side door is open when he gets there. Gwaine, Arthur presumes, is rummaging around in some boxes. Arthur clears his throat and Gwaine turns. “Hi! Hot Blonde Dude, come in.”

Gwaine shuts the door behind him and hands him a lump of fabric. “Here, put that on.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a shirt. Way better than the one you’re wearing.”

“What’s wrong with this?” Arthur looks down. Okay, so maybe he’s not dressed to the nines, but he really is not in the mood to pull anyone tonight.

“I don’t think any guy in the history of ever has pulled another person in a Manchester United shirt. Just, put it on.”

The shirt is almost too tight, the vee of the neck lower than anything he’s ever owned. He looks down at the patch of pale skin it reveals, trying to decide if it looks okay. At least it doesn’t smell. Gwaine leers for a second, before Arthur pulls his jacket back on and buttons it. “Okay, let’s see if they’ve gotten the car started.”

+++  
“Em, who’s that?” Merlin points to the big dude on the other side of the raised lid.

“Gwaine picked him up. I dunno his name. He’s cool.”

They get the fiat started, and Lance offers to drive Morgana home. “Are you sure? I thought we were gonna catch Fluffy?” Merlin asks. Lance is not the type to leave him alone with strangers.

“We’ll catch up with you guys. You two have fun in the meantime.” Merlin gives him a look. Lance just looks right back. “This’ll be good for you, Merlin. You need to meet someone. Don’t make me sic Gwaine on you.”

Merlin sighs, resigned.

+++  
It’s good, mostly. They drive around town, stopping at random places Arthur points out, mostly places on the Crawl’s map, and some more obscure places. Their conversations go mostly like this:

“Does your car always give you trouble like this?” After the second time it won’t start.  
“Yeah. Once, I got mistaken for a taxi.”  
“Ouch, that must have been awkward.”  
“You have no idea.” Merlin shudders. “Drunk Americans, and I pulled a tenner off of them for the trouble.”  
Laughter fades into silence, and Arthur stares out the window until he can think of someplace else to go.

“Are all your band members gay?”  
“Yup, all gay, all the time. Gay, gay, gay.”  
“And you’re...”  
“I don’t know, yet.” Merlin says in a small voice.  
Arthur tamps down the urge to pat Merlin’s knee in comfort. He goes quiet until Merlin stops for petrol. Arthur needs to pee. There’s no way in hell he’s going in the loo at the petrol station, so he walks across the street to the all night deli, a regular spot for a ton of bands. In the stall, he texts Morgana.

 _Are you alive? Call me._

Next to the toilet paper, there’s a rabbit drawn in fluorescent sharpie. And another, with a question mark by it. Arthur follows a whole trail of them up to the topmost corner of the wall. “Find Fluffy at The Pool Lounge, 2nite” it reads. Arthur touches his fingers to the lettering. It’s still wet. “Clue, it’s a clue!”  
“Merlin!”

“So are you planning to go to school?”  
“Yeah, I’ve applied to some arts colleges in London. What about you?”  
“I’m still thinking about it. I’m still waiting to hear back from a lot of places. I’ve also got a job lined up, if I want.”

“You’re like my musical soulmate. Except for, you know, Coldplay.” In the passenger seat, Arthur’s scrolling through Merlin’s ipod. His car, old and shitty as it may be, is blessed with a tape deck, which he can put an adapter into.  
“What’s wrong with Coldplay?”  
“And Keane? God, Merlin. You’re so lame.”  
Silence. Merlin considers pulling over and pushing Arthur out.  
“Okay, can we please discuss the complete epicness that is Where’s Fluffy?”

+++

“Small problem,” Gwaine says when Merlin picks up. He’s never one for formal greetings or anything normal like a “hey, dude.”

“What?”

“We lost the girl”

“You, what?”

“You know, the girl. Drunk mess. We stopped for chips and she just, disappeared.”

“Gwaine, if you’re serious, I will end you.”

“What is it?” Arthur says. He’s got a latte in each hand. Merlin trades one for the phone.

“You what?” Arthur’s voice cracks. “Gwaine, do you have any idea what would happen if-“ Arthur ends his sentence in a growl. “Where are you? We need to find her.” He ends flips the phone shut and jams it into his jacket pocket.

“Where are they?” Merlin asks.

“Oliver’s on Haverstock.” Arthur climbs back into the car, slamming the door with more force than necessary.

Arthur is mostly silent on the way over. He’s restless, foot jiggling, staring angrily out the window. “She’s my sister, Merlin. She’s like, the most precious thing in the universe to my dad. If anything happens to her, I’m dead.” He says. Merlin doesn’t answer, just drives a little faster.

Gwaine and Lance are sitting on the back bumper, doors to the van open. They’re having a very in depth conversation, presumably about the name of the band. Again. “What the fuck?” Merlin says in lieu of greeting.

“I don’t know, man.” Lance says. “We were in there for like, two seconds, and when we came back she was gone.”

“Did anyone see her?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, you know what this means?” Gwaine says, brandishing a flashlight. “Search party!”

“Oh god,” Merlin pinches the bridge of his nose. “Just get in the van, Gwaine.”

+++

“So, where am I going?” Lance asks, taking another random turn. He guns it a little too early and sends Merlin and Arthur tumbling across the back of the van. Arthur hits his head on the rim of a tom drum.

“Ow, why the fuck do you guys have drums?” Arthur asks, moving some cymbals and the offending tom out of the way. “If you don’t have a drummer, you fistful of assholes?”

Gwaine turns to Lance, grinning. “Fistful of Assholes!”

“No,” Lance shakes his head. “Just, no. We are not naming the band that.”

“I agree with Lance.” Merlin says. “Are you okay?”

Arthur nods. “Ugh, I cannot believe I’m missing Where’s Fluffy for this.”

Lance slams on the breaks, screeching to a halt. “Fluffy? Where?”

“Supposedly at the Pool Lounge.” Merlin answers.

“Let’s go!”

“No, Gwaine. We need to find Morgana.”

“But,”

“No. Lance, drive.”

Arthur makes them check the tube station for the last train time. “The last Northern line train ran ten minutes ago.”

“See?” Gwaine says. “She’s fine.”

“Just because there was a last train doesn’t necessarily mean she was on it, idiot.”

“Alright, so now what?”

“We continue,”

“Don’t you think she’d have found her way to the show by now? I mean, if that’s the collective goal here.”

“No, Gwaine.” Merlin says. Arthur can practically hear the eye-roll. “We cannot go to the Pool Lounge without Morgana.”

“But, don’t you think it’ll improve things, just for a bit? Improve morale and all that?”

Merlin rounds on Gwaine, face tight with annoyance. “You know, if you didn’t think with your dick or your stomach all the time, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Oh, so this is all about me? Well maybe...”

“No, this is about you. We trusted you, you arse. ”

“You know, you throw trust around all too often. I think you already saw where trust gets you with Will, Merlin.”

Merlin takes a step back, recoiling as if struck. Then he rears back and punches Gwaine in the jaw. When Arthur’s brain has processed what happened (for someone so scrawny, the kid has a great left hook), Merlin is gone.

“Great,” Lance says, sitting down on the bumper of the van. “Now we’re out two.”

“Just,” Arthur growls, and considers hitting Gwaine as well, before stalking off.

Needing a place to just go, Arthur walks the ten minutes over to Odyssey. Hopefully Leon’s on duty tonight. The bouncer lets him in with a smile and a thump on the shoulder. Sadly, no Leon.

“Arthur!”

Fuck.

Morgause saunters up to him. She’s got Cenred in tow, and they both look fucked out of their skulls. “There you are,” They each take an arm, leading him to a table. “We thought you’d be out this weekend. Where’s Morgana?”

“Out with some other people. We’re not attached at the hip you know.”

Morgause laughs and pulls her hair behind her shoulder, slower than normal. “You know, Cenred and I have been working on some new music.”

“Yes we have,” He slides a jewel case across the tabletop to Arthur. “We were thinking you could give it a listen, maybe send it your dad’s way?”

Arthur just raises an eyebrow at it.

“Anyway, how’s things? How’s school?” Morgause slurs. Just then, a waitress walks up and slides a folder with their bill across the table. “Uh, what?” She says, eyeing the check. “This isn’t... ugh, Arthur, could you be a dear?” She puts on her best face. Seriously, Arthur needs to stop attracting such weirdos.

“Sure,” Arthur takes the tab and tracks down the waitress. “Excuse me, I think you missed a zero?” He points at the total, making a face he seriously hopes she understands. She takes it from him, nodding. Arthur sighs, relieved, and makes the hastiest exit in the history of exits.

+++

A ringtone blasts from Arthur’s jacket pocket. Merlin’s phone, with an unknown number on the screen. “Merlin’s phone.” Arthur answers.

“Yeah, is Merlin there?” it’s Merlin’s voice, crackly over the connection. He must be calling from a pay phone.

“He is not, but I could take a message.”

“Will you tell him he acted like an asshole, and should find Arthur immediately and apologize.”

“I’ll pass on the message. Anything else?”

“Yeah, and if Arthur’s around, could you tell him that Merlin would probably really like to see the show with him, after he cleans up the mess he made?”

Arthur snorts. “Where are you?” Merlin rattles off some cross streets. “I’m right around the corner, stay there.”

Arthur finds Merlin sitting on the street corner, long legs stretched out in front of him and tapping his boots together. “Hey,”

Merlin looks up at Arthur. “Hey,” He looks like he’s gonna be sick. “I’m sorry,” He says.

Arthur sits on the curb next to him. “It’s not your fault. We all had our parts.” He slings an arm around Merlin tugging him in for a half hug. Merlin rests his head on Arthur shoulder. They breathe like that, still in the midst of the busy street for a moment. “C’mon, I feel like some chips.”

They wind up back at Oliver’s. Merlin brightens considerably as they’re hit with the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. They order chips and drinks, and find a quiet booth.

Something Gwaine said has been nagging at Arthur while they eat. “So what happened with Will, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Merlin picks at his chips. “Drunk driver. Will was walking home from some party, wasn’t paying attention. Driver came out of nowhere and,” Merlin forcibly shuts his mouth and looks away.

Arthur curls his hand around Merlin’s fist. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I was supposed to be with him. I would’ve-”

“Been hit, too. Don’t be an idiot, Merlin. You can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do if you’re ever going to have hope of getting over it.”

Merlin stares resolutely out of the window. Arthur loosens Merlin’s fist and threads their fingers together, squeezing. Finally, Merlin looks back at him with a sad sort of smile. “Sorry, forget it. I’m ruining your evening.”

 _You could do no such thing_ , Arthur almost says.

+++

“Here, this is yours.”

“Thanks,” Merlin takes his phone back, letting his fingers linger over Arthur’s.

Arthur smiles at him, dropping his hand away. Arthur own phone rings. “Morgana, where are you?” Merlin can only hear half of the conversation, but it sounds promising. “Okay, stay there, we’ll come get you. Promise me you won’t move.”

Merlin calls Gwaine, and they all meet up again. “So where is Morgana?”

“She said something about a gay jesus, and Christmas music.”

“That’s Midnight Ass, the Christmas themed gay review.” Gwaine says. “Over at Ku Bar. What, you’ve never been?”

“Gwaine, it’s March.”

“Yeah, and?”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Let’s just go.”

The bar is, as expected, decorated floor to ceiling in rainbow tinsel. There’s tiny Christmas trees hanging from the ceiling, and go-go boys dressed like elves. On stage, a drag queen is singing some bastardized version of “The Twelve Days of Christmas.”

“Arthur!” Arthur gets tackled by one drunk mess of his sister.

“Morgana! Thank god you’re okay. Where have you been?”

“Oh, you know, trying to get home. These guys have been very helpful. They’re so sweet.” Morgana drags them over to a table, where some guys are seated. They smile, giving Arthur a once over. Arthur’s painfully aware of the jacket he left in the car.

“Sure, helping.” Arthur says. “Thank you for keeping my sister safe, gentlemen.” He turns everyone around and they escape as quickly as possible.

+++

“Okay, you guys got directions? No stopping, absolutely no pit stops. I don’t care if Jude Law himself is standing in a silver bikini selling fruit on the side of the road. No stopping until Morgana is home.”

“Sure thing,” Gwaine gives him a salute. “Promise.”

“Good night, Arthur. You guys have fun.” Lance says.

“Thanks, Lance. Good night. Gwaine, other guy who’s name I don’t know.”

“Its Percival.”

“Oh,” Arthur nods. “Awesome. Night guys.”

The guys drive away, and Arthur turns back to Merlin. “Percival.”

Merlin giggles. “Oh, come on. Arthur and Merlin?” He says, gesturing between them.

“True,” Arthur says. He cracks a smile.

“So, We’ve probably got some time to kill. I mean, Fluffy’s not going to go on until super late. Got anywhere you’d like to go?”

“I’ve got somewhere, c’mon.” Arthur loops his arm through Merlin’s, steering them back towards the car. “I’ll drive.”

Arthur’s not a terrible driver, but Merlin still needs something to take his mind off of Arthur’s complete disregard for traffic laws. “So we’ve gone through my ipod, let’s see what’s on yours.” Merlin says, picking it up and scrolling through Arthur’s library. “Bowie, really?”

“Gay man, Merlin.” Arthur points to himself, then making a gesture like Merlin’s a bit lame. Merlin laughs, but puts on Ziggy Stardust anyway.

“We’re here.” Arthur says.

It’s dark, the street lamps barely illuminating the buildings. But something, _something_ feels, like, antiquated about this place. Rich with history, Merlin can taste it. Arthur leads them inside, not bothering with lights, navigating hallways and doors like he lives here. Finally, they stop, and Merlin’s fingers stumble over a lightswitch. He flicks it.

“No,” Merlin says, disbelieving.

“Yup,” Arthur shrugs.

“This is Abbey Road studios. You- you’re-” Merlin is glad he’s still got one hand on the wall. He’s been bumming around the city with the son of Uther Pendragon, current owner of Abbey Road studios. “This is the job you’ve got lined up?”

“If I want, yeah.” Arthur says in a small voice. He looks, sheepish? Embarassed, maybe? Merlin’s too busy looking at everything at once to really take it all in.

“C’mon,” Arthur tugs on his sleeve. He leads them into a booth. Merlin’s never seen so much equipment in his life.

“So what is keeping you from doing this again?”

“Just,” Arthur fiddles with some nobs on the sound board. “I’ve been around it all my life. Part of me wants to do something else, something different.”

“Fair enough.” Merlin picks up the guitar, putting the strap around his shoulders and strums some notes.

“Do you want to-?” Arthur gestures at the recording room.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean, go ahead.”

Merlin moves as if through treacle. His limbs feel numb as he enters the room and plugs the guitar into an amp. He slips on the headphones resting on a music stand. “What do you want to hear?”

Arthur’s silent for a moment. Then he presses a button on the board and his voice fills the headphones. “There’s a line, from on of your mixes. I can’t remember the song, or even the artist, but the line goes ‘the way you’re singing in your sleep / the way you look before you leap / the strange illusions that you keep / you don’t know but I’m watching’”

“I wrote that,” Merlin says, his ears burning.

“Well then, go ahead.”

Merlin hadn’t really wrote that little thing with any intent behind it. It wasn’t even a real song, for anyone. But he’s suddenly brought back to the night he played it for Will, one of the last times he’d seen Will alive.

Merlin’s clutching the neck of the guitar, the strings digging into his fingers. “You okay?” Arthur says over the intercom. “Merlin?”

Merlin shakes himself. “Yeah, sorry.”

“I’m coming in.” Arthur says, and then he’s gone from the window. When he appears in the doorway, Merlin pulls the headphones off, putting them back on the stand.

“Hey,” Arthur says, coming closer in inches. “You okay? You look... off.”

“Yeah, just. Long night, I think.”

Arthur’s close enough to touch now, and he gently pulls the guitar from Merlin’s shoulders and sets it on a stand. He looks at Merlin for a beat, looking for him, and then he’s pulling Merlin into a hug. Arthur’s soft and solid against him, the broadness of his shoulders and the strength in his arms a grounding, comforting thing. Merlin thinks vaguely that Arthur’s really not his type, you know, with the being a guy and all, but then he squeezes, pressing closer, and Merlin’s brought back to the here and now.

“Uh, thanks.” Merlin groans. “This night has been, just... ugh,”

Arthur pulls away, slowly, and looks into Merlin’s face. “Would it be... would you be incredibly offended if I kissed you right now?”

“No,” Merlin whispers. He closes his eyes, and he can feel Arthur’s hands, warm on his face, and his breath, and then there’s no more space between them and Arthur’s lips are soft and dry and a little chapped. It’s amazing, like no other kiss Merlin’s ever had, no awkwardness, no stickiness from drying lip gloss. Just, him and Arthur and no space between them and it’s perfect. The opening lyrics to “Such Great Heights” scroll across his mind.

I’m thinking it’s a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes  
Are mirror images  
And when we kiss they’re  
Perfectly aligned

Arthur’s hands leave his face, lightly touching over his neck and down, pulling gently at his scarf, sliding his jacket from his shoulders. Standing there in just his shirt, Merlin feels oddly vulnerable. Arthur pulls back, a smile warm on his cheeks. His mouth is pink and flushed, wet from kissing. Merlin’s reminded of how this night started, back at the Enterprise. It’s familiar and brand new, both comfortable and terrifying. Merlin swallows.

“Okay?” Arthur asks again.

“Perfect,” Merlin says.

+++

Merlin’s the most still Arthur has seen him all night. His eyes are big, giving him this young, vulnerable look. Arthur can’t help but kiss him again. He slides a hand around Merlin’s waist, tugging him flush against his hips. He’s hard, and Merlin is too where he’s pressed to his thigh. Merlin moans into Arthur’s mouth, rocking against him.

Arthur’s thinking about taking Merlin to the couch in the corner when his phone buzzes. It’s a text from Morgana.

 _Found Fluf8fy!_

“Merlin, how do you feel about Where’s Fluffy?” Arthur turns his phone around to show Merlin the screen. Merlin grins. He’s a mess, flushed and rumpled and looking utterly debauched. He couldn’t look more perfect to Arthur.

“Let’s go then,”

+++

The address turns out to be a commercial building. When they open the doors to the roof, Arthur winces against the noise. There’s a ton of people, all standing around talking and drinking and waiting.

“Arthur!” Morgana appears out of the crowd, launching herself into Arthur’s arms. He tightens them around her waist. “We found them!”

The rest of the band is there. Percival’s got one hand around Gwaine’s waist, the other holding a red plastic cup. He salutes Arthur when they come over. Arthur smiles.

“Thanks,” Arthur says to Lance.

“What for?”

“For taking Morgana off my hands. I know she’s a handful sometimes.”

Lance tuts. “She was great,” he says. “She was the one who got us here.”

Over the din of the crowd, there comes the thump of a bass drum, and a high hat crash. Everything goes quiet, balanced on the razor’s edge of waiting. Arthur looks over at Merlin, who’s staring wide-eyed at the makeshift stage.

The drummer counts off, and another surprise Where’s Fluffy show has begun.

It’s amazing. They dance and sing along and Merlin bounces around and throws his arms around Arthur’s neck and kisses him. Gwaine hoots and catcalls, and Arthur shoves at him, trying not to dislodge Merlin. Merlin’s grin is blinding. Arthur’s cheeks are sore from smiling back.

Despite it being after four in the morning on easily one of the craziest nights of Arthur’s life, it is the best time he’s ever had.

+++

The sun was rising, the sky turning grey as Arthur and Merlin made their way to the tube station. Arthur paused at the top of the stairs, lost in thoughts of the night. Merlin turns, already halfway down them, looking back up at Arthur. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” says Arthur, shaking himself. “Just, thanks.”

“For what?” Merlin asks, feet carrying him back up the steps.

“Tonight. Everything.” Arthur says, a little shaky. Merlin tuts and bounds up the last few steps. He kisses Arthur softly, just the press of lips against his own. Merlin’s grinning when he pulls away.

“Come home with me? I’ll make you breakfast.” Arthur murmurs, Merlin’s mouth still inches away.

“Are you going to do a proper fry up? I’m starving.” Merlin asks.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Cheers,” Merlin turns again, bouncing down the stairs.

Arthur smiles.

[Fin]


End file.
